In The Ocean
by yayarara
Summary: Janji itu tak pernah terpenuhi, kau tak pernah kembali padaku. Ratusan kali aku menangis, ribuan kali aku berteriak tak akan merubah apapun. Hanya sentuhan angin dan suara air yang menjawab, seakan kini jiwamu di peluk oleh lautan./HAEHYUK/GS/ONESHOOT


**.**

**.**

**.**

**In The Ocean**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gederswicth, OS, Romance, Angst, Fantasy(dikit)**

**Summary : Janji itu tak pernah terpenuhi, kau tak pernah kembali padaku. Ratusan kali aku menangis, ribuan kali aku berteriak tak akan merubah apapun. Hanya sentuhan angin dan suara air yang menjawab, seakan kini jiwamu di peluk oleh lautan. **

.

.

.

.

Deburan ombak adalah apa yang ia dengar saat pintu mobil itu terbuka. Senyum bahagia tersungging di wajah tampannya. Junsu keluar dari mobil dan lekas memutar untuk membuka pintu mobilnya yang satu lagi. Ia menunduk sebentar melihat penumpang cantiknya dengan senyumannya yang begitu lebar.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah impian, ayo kubantu keluar." Senyum Junsu semakin lebar saat wanita yang resmi menjadi istrinya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu ini menerima uluran tangannya.

Keduannya berjalan menyusuri jalan berbatu, mata hitam itu melihat kearah lautan biru yang membentang dengan bingkai pasir putih serta langit yang begitu cerah.

_Lautan. Begitu tampak sepertimu._

"Hyukjae-_ah_." Gadis itu perlahan menengok kearah suaminya. Dengan antusias laki-laki itu menunjuk objek di depan mereka.

Mata catik itu bisa menagkap rumah besar dengan cat biru lembut. Junsu membuka pagar kayu di depan mereka, menuntun Istrinya masuk kedalam rumah. Semua kusen serta perabotan sengaja didesain dominan berwarna putih. Setiap ruangan terlihat seimbang dan nyaman karena diatur sebaik mungkin.

"Ayo, kita lihat kamar utamanya." Hyukjae hanya diam saat tubuhnya ditarik menaiki tangga, mereka berdiri di depan satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana.

"Yang satu ini kau pasti akan menyukainya." Junsu berkata dengan percaya diri sebelum membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Hyukjae melangkah pelan kedalam ruangan, kamar itu begitu luas dengan ranjang berukuran _king_ lengkap dengan lemari, meja nakas, sofa, dan meja rias. Tapi buka itu yang menjadi perhatian wanita itu. Mata gelapnya menatap pintu kaca yang begitu besar di samping tempat tidur. Melihat itu, Junsu menuntun istrinya mendekati pintu geser yang menghunbungkan mereka dengan balkon. Perlahan menggeser pintu, membiarkan angin laut memenuhi ruangan melewati mereka.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan, kamar dengan jendela menghadap lautan."

Bola mata Hyukjae menjelajah birunya laut di depan sana. Ya, ini seperti yang ia inginkan. Perlahan wanita itu menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan angin di pipinya.

"_Aku ingin memiliki rumah di pinggir pantai dengan cat biru dan pagar putih. Di dalamnya akan ada kamar dengan pintu kaca yang begitu besar tepat menghadap lautan. Jadi kelak saat kita bangun tidur, kita bisa melihat lautan langsung." Kau masih ingat matanya yang begitu cerah dan senyumnya yang begitu menenangkan._

"Hyukjae?"

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka cepat, ia melihat bagaimana ekpresi khawatir dari laki-laki di depannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Pertanyaan itu hanya di balas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, wajahmu pucat." Junsu menuntun istrinya berbaring di ranjang, menyelimutinya dan membela pipi dingin itu lembut.

"Aku akan ke bawah, jika butuh sesuatu hanya memanggilku. _Arraso_?" Saat Hyukjae kembali mengangguk Junsu berjalan keluar kamar tak lupa menutup rapat pintu itu. Membuat suasana kamar itu menjadi begitu sunyi.

Hyukjae kembali melihat ke arah pintu kaca yang kini sudah kembali tertutup itu, menatap garis cakrawala yang terbentang seakan membelah jendela.

.

###

.

"Ne, kami baik-baik saja. Aku tahu… aku pasti akan menjaga Hyukjae dengan baik. Ne akan kutelfon lagi nanti." Junsu menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Bibi Kim, tolong antarkan makanan istriku ke kamar."

"Baik Tuan." Wanita bermur itu lekas mengambil nampan dan menyiapkan berbagai lauk di atasnya.

Junsu menghela nafas saat sosok Bibi Kim sudah naik ke atas tangga, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya melihat rumah yang ia bangun atas permintaan istrinya itu. Sebenarnya bukan permintaan secara langsung, rumah ini hanya gumanan-gumanan yang sering terdengar saat ia bersama dengan istrinya.

Istrinya memang tak banyak bicara, sejak mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu bahkan setelah mereka menikah pun Hyukjae jarang berbicara. Wanita itu nyaris tak pernah meminta apapun padanya, hanya pintu kaca di kamar utama rumah ini sajalah satu-satunya permintaan yang langsung Hyukjae utarakan padanya.

Mereka memang seperti orang asing, Hyukjae membuat jarak yang begitu jauh diantara mereka. Begitu sulit didekati apa lagi diraih. Junsu berdecak.

'Apa yang ku pikirkan.'

Hyukjae istrinya sekarang dan ia mencintainya. Dengan adanya rumah ini ia beharap hubungan mereka akan semakin baik. Senyum optimis itu terukur begitu yakin

.

###

.

"_Pernah kau bayangkan seandainya kau seekor ikan? Hidup bebas di dalam lautan yang begitu luas. Tak terikat oleh apapun, tak terbebani oleh apapun, hanya pergi kemanapun semau kita. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"_

Hyukjae membuka matanya, nafasnya terengah dan ia bisa merasakan keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Matanya tak focus melihat kegelapan di kamar itu. Tangan putihnya meraba-merapa meja nakas samping ranjangnya meraih botol kecil di sana. Mengambil satu pil lalu menelannya tanpa air.

Ia terdiam setelahnya, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya kembali. Perlahan ia menengok kearah pintu kaca di sampinngnya. Matanya menyipit saat menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana. Wanita itu turun dari ranjang lalu mendekati pintu kaca.

Matanya melebar sebelum tangannya dengan panic mencoba membuka pintu geser yang terkunci itu. Ia mulai memukul-mukul kaca dengan kepalan tangannya.

Junsu terbangun saat mendengar keributan di dekatnya, ia terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae berdiri di depan pintu balkon, memukuli kaca dengan tangannya. Ia segera beranjak, meraih dan membalik tubuh istrinya.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?"

Ia dapat melihat mata istrinya yang terus mencoba melihat keluar balkon. Junsu melihat keluar, tak ada apapun di bawah sana. Tubuh Hyukjae kembali tenang, wanita itu memang terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu namun kini telah menghilang.

"Ayolah, kau harus istirahat."Junsu memutuskan tak bertanya apapun saat melihat ekpresi binggung Istrinya, dan menuntun kembali wanita itu ke atas ranjang. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat dan kembali kealam tidur.

.

###

.

"Hati-hati tuan muda."

"Ne, tolong jaga Istriku , Bi."

Senyum itu terukir saat Bibi Park mengantar Junsu ke depan rumah. Ia harus ke Seoul mengurus perusaaan dan terpaksa meninggalkan Hyukjae bersama Bibi Park di sini. Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pagar dan melihat ke arah pantai di mana siluet Istrinya yang berdiri di sana terlihat.

"Tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Nona Hyukjae, Tuan?"

"Tadi sudah, Bibi" Bohong, bahkan senyum itu dipaksakan. Mereka belum bicara sejak tadi pagi, bahkan Hyukjae tak ada di sampingnya saat ia membuka mata.

Melihat Istrinya sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke mobil dan melaju menuju jalan raya.

Ombak pantai ini tak terlalu besar namun cukup luas menyapu pasir di depannya. Hyukjae menunduk sebentar melihat jemari kakinya yang di penuhi pasir. Satu langkah, wanita itu maju satu langkah yang cukup lebar. Panasnya matahari diatas kepalanya seakan tak tersa lagi, ia kembali melangkah kali ini beberapa langkah hingga mencapai pasir basah.

Matanya melihat ombak yang terbentuk di depan sana, ombak itu mengecil saat menyapu pantai berpasir mendekati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya terdiam, namun saat air laut hampir mengenai kakinya wanita itu tersentak dengan cepat mundur ke belakang menghindari ombak. Memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang saat ombak itu kembali mundur menjauhinya.

"_Kau tahu, ombak selayaknya tangan yang di miliki laut untuk menyentuh apapun di daratan. Saat kita menyentuh ombaknya, laut akan tahu siapa kita dalam arti yang lebih dalam hingga ke isi hati kita. Laut pasti langsung tahu, kalau hanya kau di hatiku."_

Tubuh Hyukjae rubuh, wanita itu terduduk di pasir lalu memeluk lututnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di sana melihat lautan sekali lagi.

'Aku juga, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku.'

.

###

.

"_Hahaha kau lucu saat marah, ayolah aku tak akan keman-mana."_

_Lalu kenapa kau tetap pergi?_

"_Ini hanya sebentar, aku janji. Ini seperti kau menutup matamu dalam hitungan ke sepuluh, buka lagi matamu dan aku sudah ada di sini lagi."_

_Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh hitungan._

"_Aku akan kembali cepat, mana bisa aku berpisah lama denganmu."_

_Bohong._

"_Aku janji."_

_Bohong!_

"_Baik-baik saat aku tak ada."_

_Tidak ada yang baik tanpa kau._

"_Aku harus pergi sekarang."_

_Tidak._

"_Aku harus pergi."_

_Tidak!_

Hyukjae terbangun terduduk, tangannya terulur seakan ingin meraih sesuatu. Nafasnya terengah dan keringat dingin membasahi sebagian rambutnya. Matanya berkeliaran tak focus, saat ia menangkap pintu balkon yang terbuka gadis itu segera turun dari ranjang dan melangkah mendekati pintu kaca itu. Tirai putih itu bergerak tersapu angin laut saat wanita itu keluar kamar berdiri di ambang pintu kaca.

Air matanya menetes saat melihat kearah pantai. Langkahnya mendekati pagar balkon mencoba lebih dekat dengan bibir pantai.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Dengan cepat ia memanjat pagar dengan tangannya yang terulur seakan ingin meraih sesuatu.

"Kumohon, tunggu. Kumohon…"Air mata itu semakin deras mencoba meraih dan menghentikannya sebisa mungkin. Ia tak sanggup melakukanya lagi. Ia tak sanggup merasakan sakitnya lagi.

Tubuh itu melepaskan satu-satunya pengangan, membuat tubuh rapuh itu terjatuh di udara.

.

###

.

Laki-laki itu berlari serampangan di lorong rumah sakit, tadi pagi Bibi Park menelfonya dengan menangis mengatakan jika Istrinya jatuh dari lantai dua dan di rawat di rumah sakit. Junsu semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat nomor kamar yan ia tuju sudah terlihat. Ia bisa mendengar keributan saat akan membuka pintu. Dan benar saja di sana tepatnya di ranjang rumah sakit Istrinya berontak dari para suster dan Bibi Park.

Junsu segera mendekati Hyukjae dan memegangi lengan wanita itu, ia sempat termangu saat melihat lengan kiri Istrinya terperban.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau di sini!" Masih berontak, Hyukjae mulai berteriak. Tidak di pedulikannya lengannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hyukjae dengar-"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Tapi, Hy-"

"Aku bilang biarkan aku pergi!"

"HYUKJAE!"

Bentakan keras itu berhasil membuat Hyukjae terdiam karena terkejut. Wanita itu melihat suaminya dengan mata terbuka lebar sebelum air mata mulai mengalir dari sana.

Bukan maksud Junsu untuk berlaku kasar, sungguh. Hatinya terluka saat melihat Istrinya menangis seperti ini. Dengan lembut ia memeluk istrinya tanpa perlawanan berarti, mengelus rambut panjang wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku, maaf." Dengan lembut permohonan itu terucap.

Bisa ia rasakan Hyukjae balas memeluknya, masih dengan tangisannya.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, aku ingin pulang."

.

###

.

Semuanya berjalan kembali normal, dan Junsu terpaksa harus bekerja secara jarak jauh demi kesehatan Istrinya. Hyukjae sudah mebaik, bahkan lukannya sudah sembuh total. Semuanya berjalan tanpa ada masalah sampai tiba waktu bahwa ia harus menghadiri rapat penting dan Hyukjae sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan rumah pantai mereka. Junsu tak punya pilihan lain, ia harus pergi meninggalkan Istrinya lagi namun kali ini ia memperingatkan Bibi Park agar memperketat pengawasan terhadap Istrinya. Ia tak ingin insiden yang sama terulang.

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal dari Istrinya saat ia berangkat.

.

###

.

_Tangan hangat itu memegangnya erat menariknya mendekat. Bisa ia rasakan sesuatu diletakkan di kepalanya, sebuah mahkota bunga. Kedua tangan itu lalu meremas jemarinya. _

"_Aku akan mencintai Lee Hyukjae selamanya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu."Senyum malaikat terukir dengan seburat merah dipipinya. _

_Menarik satu tangan, ia memasangkan cincin bunga di jari manis sebelum mencium jemari itu penuh kasih. Mata cokelat itu menatapnya lembut. _

"_Kelak akan ku berikan cicin sunguhan. Akan kubelikan kau gaun pengantin yang cantik juga, kurasa menikah di usia muda tak akan jadi masalah, asal denganmu semua akan baik- baik saja."_

_Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja asal ada kau._

"_Hyukkie."_

_Ya?_

"_Kau mencintaiku juga kan?"_

_Tentu saja aku mencintaimu._

"_Kalau begitu, kau mau menikah denganku kan?"_

_Bukankah kita sudah menikah._

"_Hahaha, kau benar. Tapi aku ingin yang sungguhan, kelak."_

_Tentu saja._

"_Hyukkie."_

_Ya?_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Hyukjae membuka matanya, ia terbangun dengan tenang kali ini. Dapat ia lihat Bibi Park yang tertidur di sampingnya.

_Hyukkie_

Hyukjae lekas menengok ke pintu kaca di sampingnya, perlahan wanita itu turun dari ranjang. Tangan putihnya menyibak tirai melihat ke arah pantai.

_Hyukkie_

Barbalik, wanita itu berjalan menjauhi pintu kaca dan mendekati pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu sebelum keluar menurun tangga.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya sampai di bibir pantai. Dengan bertelanjang kaki wanita itu terus melangkah, namun tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat kaki telanjangnya melakukan kontak dengan air laut. Hyukjae menunduk untuk melihat ombak menyapu kakinya hingga sedalam mata kakinya.

_Hyukkie_

Hyukjae mendongak.

Sosok itu di sana.

Sosok yang selalu ia lihat di balik pintu kaca kamarnya. Sosok lelaki dengan setengah tubuhnya terendam air laut.

Tanpa ragu wanita itu melangkah melawan ombak, tak diraukannya gaun tidurnya yang basah terkena air laut, ia bahkan tak peduli jika sekarang tubuhnya sudah setengah terendam air. Pelan tapi pasti Hyukjae akhirnya sampai tepat didepan sosok itu.

Hyukjae menatap lekat sosok di depannya, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi dingin itu tepat saat air matanya menetes. Jemari itu gemetar menyentuh kelopak mata dengan bola mata cokelat itu, turun ke hidung lalu ke bibir tipis yag masih tetap sama. Sama persis seperti yang dia ingat.

Betapa ia merindukan semua ini, betapa ia terus memohon setiap malamnya agar dapat melihatnya setidaknya sekali lagi.

Sosok itu meraih tubuh Hyukjae, melingkarkan lengan kuatnya di tubuh kecil wanita itu. Memeluknya erat. Hyukjae merinding saat menyentuh kulit telanjang itu. Wanita itu lekas mundur mencari kontak dengan mata cokelat di depannya.

"**Aku menepati janjiku."**

"Hae…"

"**Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. "**

"Hae…"

Hyukjae masih ingat rasa ini, ia masih ingat betul bagaimana bibir tipis itu menyentuhnya. Ia masih ingat rasa manis dari ciumannya dan sekarang tak berubah. Bibir dingin itu bergerak dengan lembut, pergerakannya sama seperti yang ia ingat dan hafal.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tenggelam dalam perasaan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ia tak peduli jika ia air telah menengelamkannya, ia tak peduli saat nafasnya mulai berat dan paru-parunya terasa perih serasa terbakar, ia bahkan tak peduli saat tubuhnya mulai melemah dan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"**Jangan takut Hyukkie, aku di sini bersamamu. Kita bisa bersama sekarang. Selamanya."**

Dua sosok itu mulai tengelam lebih ke dalam laut, jauh lebih dalam hingga menghilang seakan menyatu oleh air. Menyatu dengan gelombang laut, menyatu dengan ombak laut. Menyatu dengan laut. Dua jiwa yang dipeluk lautan.

.

###

.

Junsu turun dari mobil seperti orang gila, berlari tersandung-sandung mencapai bibir pantai yang penuh akan manusia. Menerobos garis kuning yang sudah di pasang sebagai batas wilayah penyelidikan. Beberapa polisi lekas menghentikan namja itu.

Duniannya seakan hancur saat melihat tubuh pucat Hyukjae di dalam wadah jasad sebelum salah satu Polisi menutup resletingnya.

"HYUKJAE! TIDAK HYUKJAE!" Ia menangis, meraung, dan berteriak memangil-mangil Istrinya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin Istrinya tega meninggalkannya. Kenapa Istrinya melakukan ini padanya, Kenapa?

.

###

.

Kangin mengeleng prihatin pada suami korban yang masih menagis histeris, salah satu detective itu lekas masuk kedalam rumah, menaiki tangga menyusul rekannya yang kini ada sedang memeriksa kamar korban.

"Kau temukan sesuatu Kyu?" Ia mendekati rekannya yang sibuk melihat sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hanya ini _Hyung_ yang menurutku mengganjal." Ia memberikan benda itu pada Kangin.

Sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang dengan gambar korban dan seorang laki-laki yang bukan suaminya saling berangkulan dan tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Bukankah laki-laki ini tidak asing, _Hyung_?"

Kangin membuka ponselnya, mencari catattan kasus-kasus penting yang ia tangani di sana. Ia terkejut saat sudah menemukan fakta yang ia cari.

"Kau menemukannya, Hyung?"

"Kau ingat kasus meledaknya kapal menuju Jeju enam tahun yang lalu?"

"Kapal yang tenggelam itu?"

"Ya, dari enam puluh penumpang lima puluh satu diantaranya selamat dan sembilan diantaranya meninggal. Korban meninggal yaitu dua kru kapal, lima warga sipil, dan dua mahasiswa. Salah satu mahasiswa itu adalah dia." Kangin memperlihatkan foto dengan wajah yang sama di ponselnya.

"Lee Donghae, 21 tahun. Dan jasadnya tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang."

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Ff apa ini?! Aku juga gak tahu, pokoknya tau-tau kepikiran aja lumayan buat selingan.

Maaf klo malah banyak bagian Junsunya and HaeHyuknya kurang, maaf buat typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya juga

Buat Beautiful Witch sabar ya, chapter 9 baru proses pengetikan hehehe

So silahkan kritik dan sarannya kawan :D


End file.
